it goes like this:
by the blonde bunny
Summary: and it starts like that


**AN:** Just a warning, Hiyori's a little OoC in this fic, I think. Not to sure though. Also, this is a birthday fic for my friend Rachel, so any feedback you have would be incredible! I really want to make this a good fic for her, so if you have any thing you want to tell me please do not hesitate! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it! (Also this is an au, in case it wasn't obvious)

* * *

Hiyori's working at an ice cream stand on the beach for the entire summer (it's old and barely standing, and every time it's windy Hiyori's _positive_ that it's gonna fall down), for no other reason then just because she _could_ and so she _would_.

(And also maybe because it meant that she could sneak in some free ice cream and also reassure her parents that she's not some useless member of society obsessed with wrestling)

(Which she's _not_, by the way)

And so she's a week or two into her job, clad in nothing but her swimsuit because oh my _God_, why is it so _hot_ and _humid_ and ugh, who cares if a scoop or two of chocolate ice cream has gone missing?

Alright, so she's enjoying her (free) ice cream, surveying the beach because there's literally nothing else to do, when she notices a couple of surfers and like, _wow_, okay, Hiyori had no idea that it was possible to do those things on a slippery wooden board while riding the waves.

She watches them the entire time they're out on the water, and almost has a heart attack every time they fall off their boards (they pop back up every time, and Hiyori can hear them laughing), and after an hour or so they return back to land, unzipping their wetsuit so that the top hangs off and _wow_, those are some _nice_ abs.

And then those nice abs are coming her way, and suddenly Hiyori is face to face (er, face to chest is more accurate, a very nice, very defined chest too) with the owner of those nice abs.

And _wow_ he does not disappoint, because his eyes are so _blue_ and his smile is wide and real and his hair is wet and clinging to his face and neck and _oh my god this guy is sososo hot what do I do?_

Hiyori realizes that she should probably ask him what he wants, because why else would he come over here? So, blushing and stuttering with as much grace as she could summon, Hiyori looks up at the (unfairly hot) guy, smiles, and asks, "Is there anything I could get you?"

Said hot guy _grins_ and Hiyori _melts_ and he replies, "Yeah, could I have two large strawberry ice creams?"

"Er, yeah, yeah of course. C-Cone or cup?" Hiyori replies, suddenly conscious of the fact that she's in her bikini and probably has chocolate ice cream all over her mouth and most likely looks like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Cone please, on both." Hiyori nods, and turns around to grab the spoons used to scoop the ice cream, when, in her haste to get this guy's ice cream to him as fast as possible so she doesn't have to put up with the embarrassment of him seeing her like this, _she knocks over all of the cones. _

_Oh my God_, Hiyori thinks, mortified, _why, WHY. _

"Sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry," She babbles, dropping down to her knees to pick up all of the cones, "I'm new here so I always end up making these mistakes and, wait, actually I'm probably not that new here, I've been working here for like…"

"A week and a half," The hot guy supplies, and Hiyori realizes he's right, so she flashes him a quick smile before returning back to picking up the cones.

"Right, I've been here a week and a half, and…wait," Hiyori pauses, and looks back up at the guy, confused, "How did you know I've been working here that long?"

_This_ time the hot guy starts to blush, and he scratches the back of his head while looking at something off to the side, going, "Er, well, I, um…"

And now _both_ of them are blushing, and Hiyori is trying to process the fact that this incredibly hot guy _noticed_ her, and now _he's_ blushing and looking adorable, when she hears someone yell, "Oi, Yato! What's takin' ya so long?"

And the hot guy, (_Yato_, Hiyori thinks) yells back, "Shut up Yukine! I'm coming!"

_Right_, Hiyori remembers, _the ice cream._

And so she gets back up and opens up a new package of cones, and piles on as much strawberry ice cream as she can on two of them, handing them to Yato with a smile as she says, "That'll be 100 yen."

"Right," Yato says (he's still blushing a little, but then again, so is Hiyori) and drops the money on the counter before taking the ice cream from her. "Thanks. See ya around…?"

"Hiyori," she supplies, blushing a little at how eager she sounded. "My name's Hiyori."

"Hiyori," Yato repeats, and he smiles and it's so _big_ and _real_ and _happy_, Hiyori can't help but smile back, "Well, see ya around Hiyori."

"Yeah," she says, "see you around, Yato."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this; it was a lot of fun for me to write so hopefully it was fun for you to read. If you have any feedback you know where the review box is :)


End file.
